


The Doctor's Boyfriend

by RebelDrFerguson



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Good Cop Bad Cop Theory, Homosexual TimeLord, M/M, Mentions of Gun Violence, Smut, Swearing, Whouffladi, Yes THEE craig ferguson as a cop, aliens selling drugs, major drug use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:52:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9291122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelDrFerguson/pseuds/RebelDrFerguson
Summary: While Clara has been seeing Danny, The Doctor has been meeting his own new friend. One lonely afternoon in the park behind the school the TimeLord came across a charming man similar to himself, a police officer out walking his black labrador. The two get chatting, jokes shared and 12 finds the man too compelling to let him just leave. Something about this officer is bad, but 12 thinks its because he has a nasty sense of humor. When Clara finds her TimeLord ditching her for a coffee date with the officer she decides to snoop around. Why does this man work so late, and why did Danny see him at the docks with masked aliens?!





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't like the idea that 12 can have sex with a man - don't read this. It's likely to feel a wee bit 50 shades of grey.

Prologue:

 

_He'd always hated the Dockyard. The place crawled with criminals. He never saw this place changing his life though._

_His job sucked. Why wouldn't he want more money were these men crazy? He worked stupid hours, got abused by the public and his boss was a short ass cow who seemed to think her team shouldn't need to sleep. Work, eat and sleep. He had nothing else but his flat and his dog. No time for love._

_A new year offered him a gold mine. A second of not shooting a man left him with too many moral questions but enough money that life didn't matter anymore. A promotion later and he's on top of the world. This guy, who ever he is didn't lie. One drop off and his bank account was full, he'd have to open another. Light up, and tell the world to fuck off._

_4 months later and he's being praised as top dog. Nine men in jail and another promotion. Then the same week he finds the love of his life. This man...is different. He's beautiful. Smart, similar age...a traveller. Wow, he'd love to see the world now he thought about it. Maybe he'd give this up in a years time. Maybe they could go together._

_Forever?_

 

 

 

> _"_   _Rule number one: Nothing lasts forever._
> 
> _Not you or your family or your house or your planet or the sun. It is an absolute rule._
> 
> _Therefore when someone says that their love will never die, it means that their love is not real, for everything that is real dies._
> 
> _Rule number two: Everything lasts forever.” **Craig Ferguson**_


	2. Dumped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara's dumped the Doctor for a lunch date with Danny. He isn't happy about it either. But from the bad, comes good because The Doctor is about to meet something who wants to be with him today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will be slow, bookmark/Subscribe for notifications!

It's May.

That painfully odd month that gets in the way. Between exams and School holidays.

For Clara it's a rough month of marking, revising and reminding her year 10's that their GCSE's will shape their lives.

For the Doctor, it's just about Wednesday. A beach planet and scuba diving. A garden planet and running through fields. Watching black holes swallow whole galaxies whilst eating noodles and cuddles on the sofa in the library reading with her.

Just Clara.

Recently a new boy had entered her life. A PE teacher called Danny Pink. Well, she says math's but...he wonders when he'll tell Clara he was ex-army?

Danny's okay. Big headed but what human male wasn't eh?

Even he had ego issues. But this Wednesday he'd promised Clara they'd go where ever she wanted. She'd been on a date with Danny on Saturday but he wasn't sure it had gone too well. Good.

Clara had...

He wasn't her boyfriend. Danny was....sort of.

 

* * *

 

"Sorry Doctor..."

"But but...you said you, I-we planned this!" he argued waving his arms around. They stood in the console room, the Time Lord having landed in her bedroom as usual.

"I promised him..."

"You promised me!"

"I didn't promise you, I just said we could..."

"But we now can't?"

"No...Next week we can, I've made sure, It's just today, I can promise you that" She knew this wouldn't go well. Dumping the TimeLord for a lunch date with Danny must sting. They'd just got used to each other again and she was ripping them apart again. His reaction shouldn't have been a surprise.

He was lonely, she knew it. But Saturday had been a marking point that she and Danny needed to admit they're faults and accept them. To sit down as friends before rushing to romantic nights out. She at least wanted to give him a chance.

He paced around the console flicking a few switches. The lights were lower than usual, a deep red glow filtered from below. It gave the room a heated tension. Anger.

The Doctor nodded sharply before grabbing his screen and typing something in that she couldn't see.

He was definitely upset by this. She'd really have to make it up to him.

"Next week" he snapped his fingers making her jump and the doors fling open to show her room.

Clara took the message and went to leave.

"Sorry Doctor..."

He said nothing as she closed it behind her.

 

* * *

 

 

"You blew off a friend to come with me?" Danny asked as they wanted for their orders.

Clara blushed. "Well we had mentioned going...out but I'd never promised or saw this coming so they weren't too bothered..." that was an understatement of her year.

Danny pursed his lips. "What were you going to do?"

"Oh just shopping, I need some new jeans" she lied with a smile.

"Maybe we could go..." he offered and Clara bit her lip. Why not they had the day free because of exams.

* * *

 

He wandered London for over 2 hours. Watching as the people rushed about, buses went by, cars blocked the roads. The a watery grey blue, the noises giving him an awful headache and the smell of fast food and exhaust fumes making him feel nauseous.

He found himself in the park not far from Coal Hill. The grass soft and short under his boots, the trees bright green and the sky an almost perfect blue. He cocked his head wondered why this little bit of London was so peaceful, so perfect compared to the rest of it. The clouds from earlier had left suddenly. The sun broke through the trees dancing through the leaves making the air glitter and he suddenly became aware of a laughing sound.

A moment of happiness that dusted off his gloom.

He turned to spot a black Labrador charging off after a stick not 20 feet away.

"Geoff!"

The Doctor cocked his head again as a voice sounded from somewhere under the trees. A deep Scottish brogue. Deeper than his own. Something rich and heavy that tickled down his spine like excitement.

"Geoff, come on ye meant to bring it back ye idiot!" the man laughed as he stepped out from under the trees and the dog finally turned to run back to him.

There has been many a situation the Doctor had lost of breath. Mostly running away from dangerous situations or walking up too many stairs, urgh he hated that Clara's flat was on the fifth floor, this body wasn't very spry.

But he'd never had his breath taken away. Not in a long long time. Especially not by someone. Especially not by a human male.

Geoff put the stick down at its humans feet and barked happily as he was giving something from the man pocket before chasing wildly after the thrown stick once more. He watched this interaction three or four times more before moving closer.

Geoff was the first one to see him. The dog mistook the TimeLord's black jack for its owners and came running around the front of him wagging its tail before looking confused and spinning around.

"Geoff?"

The TimeLord and dog looked around to finally come face to face with the owner who came out from the other side of the tree.

The first thing the Doctor noticed were his eyes. A glittering stormy blue that looked far younger than the face. The hair was touch darker than his own too, a mix of greys, short cut, combed to one side, a small diamond stud sat in the man's left ear. The lower half of his face was covered by a well trimmed but scruffy wiry beard.

The last thing he noticed was the reason the dog had become that little confused. The man wore black. But for good reason.

A uniform. A Policeman's uniform.

From his shirt collar, to his gold buttons, the pressed jacket and trousers down to his spit shine boots, the man was immaculate. As the man reached up to run a hand through his hair the TimeLord spotted a crested ring on the middle finger. Definitely Scottish.

"Sorry 'bout the nutter" he chuckled patting his leg catching the dogs attention who padded around the Doctor to his side and sat holding the stick calmly.

The Doctor found himself lost for words, how to start himself suddenly. Licking his lip he fought to think about Clara's note cards.

"T-That's okay, must have been the coat" he suggested his voice quite for once. Almost shy and he silently kicked himself for seeming so small to a human.

The policeman smiled, one that reached his eyes, that flashed a set of perfect pearl teeth and made the Doctor swallow hard.

He'd hardly spoken but he found the man enticing. Charming even.  

"Probably, he's always running in the wrong direction this thing, canne tell a stick from half a tree!" he frowned looking at the stick his Labrador was holding.

"That wasn't the one I threw Geoff" he jokingly argued but dog just snuggled for a cuddle. It made the TimeLord smile. The love between man and canine was something he'd always admire. Twas the reason he'd adored K9 so much.

"I bet he's good at sniffing out food though" The Doctor added thinking about how he'd built K9 with a sensory probe. He had a habit of tell him his toast was ready before it had even popped!

"Ye not kidding!" The officer tutted as he knelt to reattached the lead. "If I didn't have him on a diet he'd be the size of man mountain, a man that likes meat pies and Guinness"

The Doctor found himself chuckling but stopped short as the man reach out to brush his fingers along his arm cuff. "Is that velvet, wow, not many guys can still pull that off, you look good mate"

For the first time since he was a kid the TimeLord found himself blushing at the admiring gaze the officer was giving him.

"Say what's good looking man doing out here on such a nice day alone?" he asked curious. The Doctor pursed his lips and then scowled at the thought of Clara with Danny.

"Friend passed me up for dinner with another guy" he grumbled tugging at his sleeve hoping he didn't seem upset. The officer frowned. "wow, they must be blind not o have gone out with you, close friend?" he asked as they just seemed to start walking back towards the path together.

"You could say that, she's been travelling with me for a bit, we go places, mostly meet on Wednesdays" he sighed looking about at the quiet and peaceful park wishing they could have gone to that garden planet today.

The Officer whistled. "that must cost a lot, but you must have seen some things eh? Damn, I'd love to travel about but this job doesn't take me much out of London" he paused as Geoff sniffed at a bin.

The Doctor chuckled. "Bit of dump is London" and the other man smirked. "And here I am with a  dashing fella who's been dumped as well to the sounds of it"

The Doctor looked away shyly and sighed. "Aye dumped, that me I guess, they all leave me eventually..."

"So this Lass...left you for some other fella?"

The Doctor just nodded. "Just off hand or?" he continued.

"We'd planned to go out, see some gardens perhaps but she decided dinner with him was better..."

"Ouch that's harsh...what's he do?" the man pondered out loud as he fussed in his pocket for another dog biscuit.

"He's a teacher...bit like her"

"How about ye self?"

"Just a traveller...I don't do too much else these days"

"Retired?"

The Doctor pursed his lips thinking about the days he worked for U.N.I.T. "Aye, guess I am"

"Tell yeah what, I still have a good hour off duty, how about we go grab a coffee, I know a great little shop that does nice handmade chips" The smile the man offered was like someone flicking a light on, like the Tardis coming to life when she's been shutdown. That cloud that had hung above the skies of London this morning had long past and right now The Doctor couldn't see any reason what so ever to say no.

As they started walking towards the main road The Doctor realised he'd never asked the man's name.

"So, what do I call you?" he asked carefully. Trying to remember how human conversation went he wasn't doing his best.

The man laughed holding out a hand to shake. "Names Craig, Craig Ferguson CID, London Police Force at your service"

A frazzled second later the Doctor took the man's hand. "Doctor"

When Craig tilted his head awaiting him to finish that sentence he stuttered to find the right words.

"Just do-Dougan, Doctor Dougan Smith b-but most people call me Doctor"

Craig seem to accept his sudden awkward nervous talk. He just felt so oddly drawn to this man. They'd not spent 40 minutes together before he felt like he could trust this man, he wanted to know this man. He didn't usually think about companions they usually just stumbled upon him. But this man was more than that.

The man must have been similarly drawn because for the few moments they'd spent staring at each other on the sidewalk the hands they'd shook with had lowered between them. Fingers intertwined.

 

* * *

 

All this time the pair hadn't seen Danny and Clara walking back across from the cafe. "Isn't that the Doctor?"

Clara spotted the Police officer and dog then groaned. "Oh god what's he-"

"There laughing" Danny spotted watching them as they introduced themselves and shook hands.

The couple paused several feet away with confused looks. "Should we do something?" she asked as they stood holding hands, the Doctor looking unusually shy.

"They seem fine...the Doctor can do without you for a day right?" he chuckled and Clara smacked his arm as they watch the two cross over and make down the opposite road together with the dog.

As they made back for her Flat Clara wondered constantly what The Doctor was doing with that officer.

 

* * *

 

[Text : Doctor Disco] What you been up to? - C x

[Text : Big Brown Eyes] Had lunch like you - D

[Text : Doctor Disco] Danny's not here. Come over? - C x

LINE

It was almost half 6 when the familiar grinding noise sounded in her flat. Clara was just making a cuppa when her bedroom door flung open and the Doctor wander through whistling away happily.

"you sound happy?" she smiled and he smiled back taking his coffee and sitting down.

"I'm fine"

"you meet someone?" she asked making The Doctor eye her up and down with so much sas that she could feel it oozing out of his eyebrows.

"I might have...a new friend"

"Oh, he or she?" she asked casually as if she hadn't seen him with the policeman.

"A guy, nice guy, Scottish" he said over the rim of his mug and smirking as thoughts of Craig filtered in his mind again.

"oh? Where you find him?"

"In the park, he was walking his dog, Geoff, we got talking about the mutt, then you and how nice the weather was, he mentioned working for the police, I said I was a traveller and then about 40 minutes later...we went for coffee and chips"

Clara almost spat out her digestive biscuit in surprise.

"You?!"

The Doctor cocked his head for the third time that day at her shock.

"Yes, why Clara can't I have coffee and chips with another human or just you?" he snipped a little tugging at his sleeve nervously again before crossing his legs and giving her an odd look.

"W-Well of course it-I just don't see you do such a thing often...do don't...do-"

"I don't do humans? Or is it just you? Is it illegal for me to get some company while your away with 'him'" he asked sharply and Clara felt mean. She had pushed the one day they spend together aside for a human.

"Look I'm sorry about today I don't spend 40 minutes flirting about walking a dog in a suit and how nice the weather is before asking for coffee!" she said with a bit of confusion.

"How did you know he was in a suit?" The Doctor asked scowling.

"I-we-" she was caught. "Me and Danny saw both of you on the main road with a policeman, I'm amazed you didn't see us to be honest"

"Well I was pre occupied"

"I saw" she smirked recalling the look of admiration on the TimeLord's face. The Doctor sipped his tea again before smiling. "He's 47, works as Special Chief Inspector for the Specialist Crimes Department"

"Oh so, he does raids and works on money laundry yeah?"

The Doctor nodded. "He's heard of U.N.I.T, knows Kate too"

Clara nodded. She guessed a lot of the Police would know of the U.N.I.T Chief.

"So just coffee and chips?" she asked as she started another biscuit. the Doctor nodded again before looking at his watch.

"I'm seeing him again next week sometime, asked me to meet him when he's off duty for Coffee again, he says it's nice to finally meet a man with the same interests" he sniffed reaching the TV remote.

Clara's eyebrows sat at the top of her forehead for  good hour after that though she didn't expect this to last.


	3. Coffee and Clauses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor ditches Clara for coffee with Craig...but things are about to get even worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some kissing...and a lot of feels.

The Doctor didn't speak much to her in the days leading up to the next Wednesday. His last message was something about him refuelling on some planet and that he had someone to drop off home but he'd be on time for their trip.

If she hadn't been distracted by Danny maybe she'd be a little more concerned of being replaced, but The Doctor didn't seem to want to tell her to leave. They were still friends. It was just something to balance out.

So what, The Doctor found a friend to have coffee with, no biggie...

Okay, yes it was. For a man that couldn't talk without sounding somewhat offensive, without belittling the fact your human or making cheap jokes, for him to sit and have coffee with another human that wasn't her, with someone who didn't know him was very worrying.

Hundreds of thousands of people in the UK knew the story of the alien 'Doctor' but when he changed his face so often, you wouldn't know him until you were literally grabbing his hand and running for your life. Many had heard the rumours, never seen the man. Some had seen an earlier version but never the new.

That was a big clause in her companions contract. You don't tell. Unless it is necessary for your safety, you don't tell anyone who he is. Because more danger could come from telling someone then not.

But as she waited for Danny in her classroom at lunch she found herself googling the policeman.

**SEARCH: CRAIG FERGUSON LONDON CID**

**_'Sergeant Ferguson Praised for Gang Bust'_ **

**_'Ferguson, 46, becomes 3rd youngest Chief Inspector after he uncovers looters warehouse dockside'_ **

**_'Scottish Chief Inspector becomes head of Specialist Crimes Department'_ **

Typical headlines really, not pretty stories but she guessed that side of the work never was.

But something else caught her eye. An article from 2004.

**'Police Constable arrested on suspected involvement with drug gangs'**

_  - Ferguson, will face the jury on February 9th on questions to his involvement in the 'Coca Gangs' cocaine haul in Sussex. He was pulled over for a DUI on Saturday night in London and evidence points a stash of previously detained crack cocaine in his on-duty vehicle' _

Wait?

This couldn't be the same guy?

The article after stated he'd been released without charge and no further evidence had been found against him after he stated he wasn't guilty of consipringing with the drug dealers.

Oddly enough he got the promotion in the same year as he also bust another gang. Something grinding on her teeth. This didn't feel good.

Then from nothing, over half a decade later, the officer goes from sergeant to inspector to chief and specialist chief inside a year and looks to be living truly bachelor high life, with a penthouse, a sports car and mentions of holidays in the Caribbean in another article.

Something tasted bad now.

His pay rise was a mere £8,000-10,000 from Inspector to Chief, according to the station's job search the average pay for him would be about £55,000 a year. Okay, so maybe living alone gives him a lot of money to play with. But when she looked up the penthouse, she knew this was so off kilter it was upside fucking down.

The place had been on the market for over a quarter of a million. How did he afford that?

 

* * *

 

 

[Text Dougan: Hey, you free again this Wednesday? - Craig]

The Doctor paused in his tinkering of his ship to read his phone. Oh. He was meeting Clara this Wednesday, right?

_#Flashback#_

_'I know I only recently became Chief Inspector but I'm looking at leaving this job sooner than later..'_

_'I fancy travelling like you, go see the world, find more to life you know'_

_'Find someone to settle in with maybe, someone that won't desert me'_

 

The Doctor knew that feeling all too well.

 

_'You could come with me? Lots of places to see, y-you'd like Italy, The renaissance was beautiful...'_

 

Sure Craig was human, but he didn't want to be tied here unlike Clara...she didn't want to leave earth not now she had Danny. She reminded him so much of his granddaughter, so headstrong, promising, family based, it made him smile to think of Clara with a child. At one point he'd wished it to be his own even. But that, well just couldn't work.

She'd make a great mother. But he'd make a terrible father now.

He thought back to the altercation in the hall when that robot-invaded the school. He snarled. He couldn't like Danny. The man was bred and built to fight. Once you sign into that life it never leaves you, he knew that all too well. The memories, the weapons, the discipline.

He wished he could have started that better. But this body was more the old him than he'd even known. He needed someone that could understand HIM. Just accept him. Not change him.

Craig liked him.

Craig had accepted him the second they sat down and started talking. When The Doctor mentioned working for U.N.I.T Craig was in awe talking about how he'd once met Kate Lethbridge-Stewart. He seemed so open to the universe too, aliens didn't faze him, he joked about watching movies as kid and how humanity needed to be open to otherworldly cultures.

That made him smile. Someone finally talking sense, putting down the weapons and pick up talking.

Clara had always seen other aliens bar him as hostile until they were proven friendly. He had to admit they hadn't met many races that didn't turn hostile. He always found danger.

The Universe was cruel and when the universe is cruel you go looking for something, someone to show you it isn't all that bad.

Clara once had. She'd loved Bowtie. As much as they'd started to accept each other, Danny had now blocked his way and he knew since last Wednesday, it was much like before back with Jo, when she found a man. He'd been so proud of her taking on the world. Going out on her own and having someone to hold her through it even if it meant losing a dear friend.

He wiped a tear from his eye as he wished Clara would just say the word. That she'd either come or go. This holding on was hurting him more than anything.

His fingers shook a little as he messaged back.

[Text Craig: Hi, yeah, I'll be free. Same place, same time? - D]

Maybe he had to do it again.

Maybe he had to swallow it and move on to allow her too.

"Drive into the sunset old girl, best way to go eh?" he chuckled sadly to his ship. The TARDIS changed her lights in agreement.

* * *

 

 

"W-hat?"

The voicemail that Clara just heard felt like some odd day dream.

_'Hey Clara, it's me, urm, something's come up and I'm not going to make it back in time tomorrow for our trip but maybe next Wednesday yeah? I'm sure you can hang out with soldier boy, don't worry about me, I've got another date so yeah, catch you next week, bye'_

She stared at her phone like the thing had just set its self on fire.

Did she just get knocked off for coffee with a police officer? She bit her lip wondering if he'd done it as retaliation for her dumping him for Danny. This body was very volatile when it wanted to be.

Texting Danny, she asked if he wanted to go out that night. She hated the fact she'd just asked him with such ease. She regretted hitting send when he replied about that restaurant on the riverside.

She tried to phone The Doctor but it was disconnected. Even the TARDIS wouldn't go to voicemail. She tried again and frowned hearing an odd crackling. A buzzing in the line before another noise filtered in and the line cut off.

Had that been a cough?

Phoning it again the line crackled before going dead. The TARDIS phone line never cut off. The Doctor wouldn't let it, the ship wouldn't do that, it was always open to picking up distress signals. So why was it playing up?

* * *

 

 

Craig smiled to himself, as he stood in the sunshine on the side-walk by his Alfa Romeo. The smile had graced his face all week since Dougan, his Doctor, had agreed to met him again. That man wasn't half handsome.

He was just so different. So open, so funny and smart, he wasn't aware of his own charm seemingly. He was a little conversation shy, but most first dates were like that he guessed. What were the odds? That he gets a second promotion and a sudden start in his love life in the same year?

Craig hadn't seen himself falling in love with a man. He'd never been 100% straight he was sure about that, but to see a man and find himself picturing the rest of his life with him inside a day was just...insane right?

Those silver curls shone like they were made of stars. Eyes far younger than his face, eager and loving, an oncoming storm of passion, of excitement and a youthfulness Craig hadn't even seen in younger men. It was like this man could take on the world single handed.

And oh did he love that.

His phone buzzed and he pursed his lips. It had been a good few weeks since he'd gotten a message from 'them'. He guessed they'd finished with what they'd been fixing.

[ Text Dock: Pick Up 20:00 - Drop 21:30 - Sander Ave]

He memorised the time and tucked the phone away just as he saw Dougan walking towards him from a side street.

"Hey you" he stepped away from the car flashing his smile once more.

The Doctor turned from looking at the cafe window to Craig and smiled himself.

The split second of innocence, of confusion even, made Craig's heart flutter. Not long now. He could give this all up, walk away from his life and go places with this guy maybe.

Take on the world. Together?

 

* * *

 

In the restaurant that night, Danny listened to Clara talk about the phone call and frowned when she mentioned the TARDIS not picking up.

"I thought you said the ship records all calls?" he asked sipping his beer.

"It does, but..it was-It was like the line wasn't working, like it -in fact listen I'll try it now" Clara pulled out her phone and called the ship. They hear the same thing she had before, the crackling, the machine like buzzing before the odd noises and then it cut off.

Fear ran through her veins at the look on Danny's face.

"Someone is on the line" he mused looking about. Clara blinked.

"When I was in the army, we had tracking devices and hacking devices. We would sit on phone lines and mobile signals listen for intelligence on enemy movements"

Clara blinked again before almost dropping the phone. "You mean, someone might have hacked the TARDIS phone?"

Danny shrugged.

"It sounds like a bug, someone is listening on that line, letting you phone through to trace your call but blocking it when they find the caller ID" he offered scratching his chin.

"U.N.I.T?" she asked cautiously. Danny shook his head. "They wouldn't bother to trace and track him by phone line, too obvious, you said he worked for them, they wouldn't need to do such a thing...when did you call him before last?"

Clara paused to think. "Last Wednesday when I told him about us...going out"

"And the line was fine?"

She nodded. "It's started since then"

Danny sat back thinking about what could have changed. "didn't you say he met someone?"

Clara sipped her own drink before sitting back. "Yeah, that police officer. They met in the park, they went for coffee again today, The Doctor seems to like him"

"The police bug lines...they trace dangerous situations all the time"

They went quiet as the waiter brought the food. Clara wondered why the police would trace the Doctor when he technically worked for the agency higher than them.

"You don't like him do you?" Danny asked cutting into his steak.

Clara shook her head. "I searched him during the week, he's a bit shady, busted for a DUI, a cocaine stash...not charged but tell me something, how much do you think Chief Inspectors earn?"

Danny pondered over a mouthful of Sirloin. "£50k easy I should imagine, why?"

"This  CID owns a penthouse worth a quarter of a million" she whispered and Danny froze mid bite.

"Wh-savings?"

Clara shook her head. "He's from a working class Scottish family, moved here and had been a sergeant for several years, even being single on £27k a year you can't make a quarter of million...he'd not won the lottery or cashed a family inheritance either, it came out of nowhere after his last promotion, even the papers are asking questions, one of them queried whether he'd actually been dealing with the drug gangs" 

Danny swallowed and stared at his plate. Nervous. He'd seen aliens. He'd met the Doctor. He'd seen wars. He knew what drugs were. Got involved with Police. But when life came at you all in one you could never fight back fear. Impending doom.

"Clara, do you think maybe...someone brought it for him, gave him the penthouse, in exchange for something, the police wouldn't have given him it, Chief inspectors aren't that highly ranked. Add in the phone line and The Doctor's sudden interest, do you-think?"

"That the Doctor is on it? that he's helping someone find this guy"

Oh. Danny hadn't thought about that.

"I was-thinking he was involved himself, maybe- no actually forget that, but maybe he doesn't know who he's seeing. Maybe this guy, isn't human, you said it yourself the Doctor is like a cat he's only good with people of his own, aliens..."

Clara's eyes went wide. Oh no. no.no.no.no.

"What-if, look-" she dropped her knife and fork. "The Doctor mentioned to me a long time ago, he had an old friend, someone who went by the name of The Master. He was bad, evil even...he could hypnotise people, control people..."

"This guy could be him?!" Danny hissed.

The pair looked about before laughing nervously at each other.

"Silly right?" Clara tried to pass off picking up her drink.

"I thought you said our dinner dates wouldn't involve him?" Danny smirked and she rolled her eyes.

The tone calmed quickly but the worry lingered. By the end of the night, they'd both agreed to talk this out with the TimeLord or at least look deeper.

"Hey I might not like the guy Clara but he saves this planet, we need him, you need him, we can't afford for him to get himself in trouble just because the man makes him go weak at the knees"

 

* * *

 

Weak at the knees was an understatement. By the time The Doctor got back to the TARDIS he was singing. Dancing even.

He felt like someone had just turned on every light in his world. Had rid the universe of the Daleks, of the Cybermen of the Slitheen of the Sontaran's and the earth of every Zygon at the same time!

He'd spent all day with Craig, they'd gone from the cafe to his office at the station, met most of his team, he'd been given a front row seat to watch him take command. To watch someone else be in charge, to have been taken seriously like he was human, to have been accepted, have his opinion heard and given credit unlike U.N.I.T ever gave him, to enjoy the view of the broad shoulders in that uniform.

To watch Ferguson take off that jacket. The way Craig's shirtsleeves wrinkled and how he rolled them up teasing him with the enticing view of firm forearms.

His hearts were pounding like he'd run a marathon and he fought to calm himself against the console.

He felt like he could take on the universe.

Something in his chest was burning up, his mind was a frazzle and his legs weak. He stumbled happily into his chair and sighed loudly with a stupid grin on his face.

He'd not felt this alive, not since that day he went with Clara to that haunted house, no, in fact since  Rose...he'd not felt love...since Rose. He swallowed hard and grasped at his chest staring at the Gallifreyan symbols above the console. Rose.

The women who'd taught him to love again, to live again.

Was this love? He wasn't straight by far, but it was rare he found men attractive. THIS attractive.

He felt sick, he felt...hot, he felt something growing, something low down...

"Oh god" he breathed quietly to himself in the dim light of the ship. He was in love.

* * *

 

The evening went badly.

He'd gone to Clara's to talk really. Just open up, ask about going out next week but instead found her in bed with Danny.

"Doctor?!!"

They hadn't been...doing anything, but one too many glasses of wine and Clara hadn't wanted Danny to drive home. They'd stumbled upstairs and crashed half dressed on her bed cuddle up.

She guessed it had look sort of bad but The Doctor really had to stop landing in her bedroom!

But before he could make a run for it, she'd run into the ship to ask about Craig.

Danny thankfully stayed outside.

"Are you-are you sure about him Doctor, because I've found some pretty uneven evidence that he's not such a good cop so to speak" she tired as she fussed to make her hair look less bed head.

The TimeLord huffed and frowned.

"Not all humans are clean Clara, you've got your boy toy out there" he growled and Clara gasped.

"We weren't- Not...never mind him..." she tried but The TimeLord snapped her off.

"Never mind him? What about me? Your choice!" She stopped dead at his tone.

"Clara you can't have us both, you can't run around with me expecting life will always be simple, nearly all my companions left earth me for good before giving me up to come back...they knew they couldn't do both, you can't do both, it's clear your bored of me, you should move on..."

"B-I don't want to l-I'm not bored of you, how can anyone get bored of travelling the universe" she exclaimed slightly shocked anyone could be bored of such a journey.

The Doctor pointed to the symbols above the console and shrugged. "I can assure you at least all but 3 have walked off this ship Clara..."

The young brunette blinked back tears. "Doctor, I've tried phoning you all day, the phones not working, Danny thinks it's been hacked-"

The TimeLord laughed. "Hacked? The TARDIS can scramble a hacker on earth while sat on Pluto, for the love of Rassilon Clara don't be stupid, I had no call off you, my phones been on all day while I was at the police station"

"at the police station?" she asked

"Yeah, Craig took me to meet his team, lovely bunch actually, young but they're smart, we've been talking about hankered actually...something about a new gang turning up at the nightclubs selling fake ecstasy..."

"So he is involved in drugs?" she whispered.

"Well, DUH, he's a specialist officer, his department is built to stop drug dealers, he's seen everything from pocket bags of cocaine to fully functional Crystal meth labs Clara, of course he's involved in drugs!"

"and you don't think that's bad?  That he's got far too much money for a policeman?"

"What having a nice car and living privileges are bad suddenly?" he asked hands on hips.

"The papers said he brought that penthouse for £250,000" she said fumbling for her phone and the screen shots.

The Doctor shrugged. "He said it was a just a 2 bedroom flat, said it had been confiscated in a raid and due to the fact it had he'd got it cheaper from the old landlord because they moved to Australia"

That story made Clara sweat. Plausible, yet a good, very good lie as well.

 

"Doctor, please I-Just think-"

"You think nothing...you think you get all the privileges Clara, you get to have me, Danny, a life on earth, a job and to run around the universe like you can't die well you can! But me? Oh suddenly I have to live waiting on some human girl, I can't change my face without being told I look old or too young, I can't have a new friend or even my own love life can I? oh no, I have to sit waiting on you to call when YOU want to go out and do what you want"

She went cold at the anger and upset in his voice. She really had hurt him with the sudden Danny situation, hadn't she? He did have a point.

"I'm not leaving you-"

"Fine, maybe next week eh?" he muttered rubbing his face, he couldn't say he wanted her to leave either, he did...love her somewhat still.

Clara smiled sadly. "Doctor please...just, be careful...I know Danny, I know he's human and he makes mistakes, but...I just have a bad feeling about Craig, okay? Some humans, aren't as innocent as they play it. Some can be seriously twisted. He might not be personally, but he's not far from that line where good goes bad..."

The Doctor just glared at the console before nodding. Clara seemed to accept this and moved forward before changing her mind and then turning to leave.

"I'll see you next week...defiantly next week...you better be free!" she teased and he forced a smile.

 

* * *

 

 

He hadn't realised he'd yanked the lever before he found himself in that same alleyway.

The one he'd parked the ship in that afternoon to meet Craig. It was now ten o'clock at night and he felt lonely. He wanted something. But he didn't know what.

He felt like Clara being with Danny had just punched out his lights. He felt like...crying. Not that he was about to. He wandered about the buzzing wet London streets. The filtered sounds of cars, taxis, late night buses. Clubbers milling about and the odd dog walker.

He began to think where he'd find Craig. The man mentioned he worked till late. But he doubted he'd find him at the station.

So he was left to walk around in the rain slick streets, walk out the bitterness he felt in his hearts.

He heard the odd cry of a seagull and guessed he was somewhere near the docks after a good hour, the whole place looked grim under the hot yellow street lights. He passed a car that looked similar to the one Craig had been lent on that afternoon. An Alfa Romeo.

As he turned to cross the road again in front of said car and make back for his ship he heard another set of footsteps. He'd just made it to the middle of the road when someone spoke.

"Dougan?"

He paused and turned slowly to spot Craig coming towards the car. Oh, that was his car then. The officer was in plain clothes now, a battered long brown leather coat, dark jeans and a navy blue shirt, wrinkled un-ironed for sure. The man looked a little ruffled up but when he was always playing with his hair The Doctor guessed it wasn't always neat like when slicked down at work.

Craig looked very surprised to see him. But that surprise morphed to confusion as he stepped around the car to come closer. "H-Hey, Craig"

"You okay? You look lost, we-were you looking for me?" a little tone of worry trickled in his Scottish accent. As Craig got close he saw a tear trail on the Doctor's face and reached up tenderly to wipe it away.

"What happened?" it stung him to see such a beautiful man so depressed. So lost.

The Doctor shook his head and let out a shaking breath. Yes, he was lost. But as he tried to talk he found his emotions clogging his throat. His hearts screaming about both the man in front of him and Clara at the same time.

"Hey, hey, has that wee bint said something to you now?" Craig drawled wrapping his arms around the TimeLord and hugged him as he crumbled to fight off tears.

The Doctor found himself clinging to the human officer like he was drowning. He was drowning. Emotions were a pain in the ass for a Gallifreyan. Humans had it lucky. One heartbreak hurt, but imagine two at the same time.

It had only been a few moments but it felt like an age that they stood there silent as Craig held him. Unquestioning, undemanding of answers and oozing a safety and comfort that he thought only his ship could provide.

Had he really craved a love this long?

When they finally stepped back, The Doctor took in where they were.

"Wh-What you doing out here?" he asked thinking a little about Clara's warning.

"Oh" Craig turned to look back the way he came as if afraid someone had followed and then jiggled the bunch of keys in his hand. "I-er, the station has a warehouse down here, one we confiscated a while back it's erm, holding a stash of weapon safes and I came down to check it was still all locked up and no-one had tried to break in before night shift took over, I-I took the night off" he scratched the back of his head. "I was going phone you, ask if you wanted to come over, was going to show you the flat" he smiled softly reaching for the TimeLord's hand.

If this was moving quickly, The Doctor didn't notice. He had too little experience with relationships to know if things were moving too quickly or whatever.

The Doctor sighed and looked around the wet streets, thinking about his ship. He did have that thing to do. But it could wait. He...Clara was with Danny. He didn't have to be alone because of that.

"Sure...I-don't really want to be alone anyway" he huffed putting a hand in his pocket trying to pull himself back together.

"Was she with him?" Craig asked, his voice rumbled low. A slight anger maybe, annoyance was more likely. A protectiveness was certain. The Doctor nodded sadly and found himself in another hug.

"Come on, I've had a casserole in the slow cooker all day and I'm hungry, would be nice to had a dinner companion" he chuckled making the Doctor hide a schoolboy blush in the dim lights.

_'God I want to kiss you'_

The Doctor was shocked at the thought that popped up in his head. But those dark stormy eyes were doing things to his soul and he felt small for once. He didn't want to be in charge. He didn't want to be alien. He wanted to be human for one second.

That second came the moment Craig moved in, almost reading his mind. Actually, he must have.

The feeling of his lips literally stopped time. He was flying. He couldn't feel the earth moving at all! For one beautiful moment he was human. He felt nothing and he felt everything. He felt a set of hands on his hips, a set of wanting warm lips caressing his own and his own hands knotting into those thick greying locks of the police officers hair.

Did he just moan? Yep.

Did he just whimper? Definitely.

Did he just feel...oh hello. He felt drunk. He felt high. He pressed himself closer to Craig feeling the heat radiating off his body. The Doctor shuddered in the man arms went he grunted, bit his lip playfully before stealing his lips again.

Had he been wasting all this time not feeling this?

He was in love and he loved it.


	4. Good Cop Bad Cop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor had a bad night and Clara is regretting it the next morning. Craig suddenly ends up in limbo when someone tips him off that Dougan isn;t all who he seems and Danny becomes more suspicious that the news Clara found about the cop could be true.

**(The Next Morning)**

"He's not answering the phone"

"He's probably just- I don't know...playing hard because he's upset about last night, Clara's I'm sure he's fine"

Clara tossed her phone back on the sofa and leant her head back on Danny's shoulder as he munched through his cornflakes. "But he ran off so fast, he was...it's just he suggested I leave"

Danny paused eating. "Like stop travelling?"

She nodded against his shoulder.

"Oh, I thought he was just mad about us, I didn't think he was that deep in it"

Clara frowned and moved to sit up. "What do you mean?"

"Well he clearly fancied you right? Come on Clara, have you not seen the alpha male games me and him have danced around you, remember the forest? He was all 'I'm In Charge' but of course just you, if earth burned he'd probably just move on, you, oh no he was all 'my companion' how did you not see that?"

Clara blinked. Had she really not been paying that much attention?

With a huff she picked up her phone again and sent another message.

"I wonder where he went?" she muttered as she looked out the window. "He could have gone anywhere"

"Anywhere in the universe" Danny added putting his empty bowl down and sitting back putting an arm around his girlfriend over the back of the sofa. "Are you sure you're not coming out with us tonight?" he asked changing the subject.

Clara just shook her head. "I'm not a big drinker, pub nights aren't my thing" she smiled. "I'm sure you'll be okay"

 

* * *

 

 

**(The Previous Night)**

 

Craig's penthouse was situated in Southwark. The place was huge compared to Clara's flat. In fact, the Doctor slowly realised that neither Craig or Clara had been lying. The place was expensive looking, 2 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a huge modern kitchen & king like dining room with a decent sized balcony that could seat 4 even 5 people out on it. Luxury polish wood floors, a mixture of old-fashioned rugs and fluffy carpets combined with a light and rich colour scheme made the place seem more home for a millionaire than a police officer, It even had a spiral staircase leading to a birds nest like upper floor which Craig was using to stash boxes but it was large enough to add a few sofas and maybe a TV.

His living area was a cross between an office and a library. A large 3 piece leather sofa sat proud in front of a wide screen TV and one wall consisted of nothing but light coloured wood bookshelf's filled the brim with books and knickknacks. On the other side sat a wide desk, a desktop computer and 2 closed apple laptops with police unit serial numbers on the covers. A box of files and paperwork littered the desk showing that Craig had more recently been working here.

Following the man through the flat he spotted a little alcove. Inside, hid Geoff. Fast asleep in his own little home with fluffy pillows and blankets.

"Lazy bumpkins this one once he's had his evening walk, he only gets up if food's around, he'll probably join us later" Craig smiled nudging the TimeLord's hand with his own and tilting his head towards the master bedroom.

Stepping into Craig's designated bedroom, The Doctor actually felt a little shy. He wasn't naive he knew what humans got up to between the sheets. The bed was ruffled and unkempt meaning Craig didn't hire someone to clean from the sight of stray socks and his uniform hanging up on the back of the door. A smell lingered in the air. Something the Doctor couldn't put his finger on until he spotted the ashtray beside the bed.

A smoker. Strangely the smell was attractive, not like the smells of smoke he'd caught in the streets before. He watched Craig hang up his leather jacket and realised that he wouldn't have guessed the man to smoke if he hadn't been in here.

The idea that perhaps Craig had, had a few one night stands to have used that ashtray brought up some unpleasant feelings and was just as quick to leave the room as he was entering.

When asked about visitors, Craig shook his head.

"My sister comes around one or twice a month when in town, but apart from that the only other person who comes over is one of my team to walk Geoff on his breaks"

Well that settled the unpleasant feelings.

"I've been single for some time now really" He offered as he sat opposite the Time Lord at the dining table placing down the plates and reaching for the wine.

"Not had anyone in my life for a good 10 years..." he explained pouring the Doctor a full glass. "How long had you been travelling with Clara?"

"About a year and half" The Doctor replied taking a long drink of the wine and wincing as the alcohol began to bully a few of his more sensitive senses right now.

"I-thought-" the Doctor cut himself off and sighed. He thought he and Clara would take on the world. That after things had settled, they'd be fine. No one had hated his face ever after seeing him change, Sarah hadn't judged. Rose hadn't either.

"Things wouldn't change? I know that feeling..." Craig said through a mouthful of food. "I moved from Glasgow to London on purpose, left my fiancée for it, being office boy at a police station was driving me insane, been in the blue since I was nineteen, when my job wasn't moving, I moved, but it's still the same, the only difference now between being sergeant and chief inspector is I can go plain clothes and take more time off"

The Doctor started to think about Kate. Growing up and watching her father running around the country after him. Yelling about aliens and trying his hardest to keep his little girl from the front lines of this harsh world.

But as Kate got older it looked to have been something he couldn't prevent. She took over U.N.I.T only months after he retired. She had his blood, his anger, his determination. But she still had a lot to learn.

"The world's not been nice since I was a kid really...too many things have happened I guess, humanity losing its humanity eh?"

The Doctor snapped from his thoughts and slowly nodded. That was too true.

He wasn't hungry at all really, but The Doctor ate Craig's cooking and mentally noted that it was better than Clara's.

The conversation bounced all over the place till they settled on the sofa and began to joke about historical figures over more wine. The Doctor went on about Priminesters he'd met, about Rory threatening to punch Hitler and Craig just laughed his head off at the image.

The TimeLord knew the man believed he was just joking. But he had to admit unless you were there it did sound stupid. He hadn't spotted Craig smoking until he snorted smoke out of his nose at a joke about Margret Thatcher's cat.

He wasn't sure why he asked about it.

"Oh this? yeah it isn't tobacco, I buy it from a herbalist...it's a natural painkiller, I'm not great with tablets so this helps with back pain after sitting at a desk for ten fucking hours..." he smiled licking his teeth. "I only use it at the end of the week though, gives you some mad dreams"

A bottle of wine and the smoke later Craig was yawning and tossed The Time Lord the TV remote as he stood pulling up his jeans. The Doctor sat up and commented he should leave. It felt as if that kiss in the street had all been a bit of dream.

Craig was quick to hide the second yawn and turned to look towards the guest room.

The Doctor pursed his lips and fingered the remote, eyes catching the movements of muscle under the shirt and the rim of the man's banana republic boxers.

"I don't know about yourself Doug but I'm knackered. Your welcome to stay here ye know, you've seen the guest room, stay as long as you want, wines in the fridge, foods on the top, bathrooms down the hall,  you've not had a good night to the sounds of it and like you said you shouldn't be alone right? Sleep here for the rest of week if ye want" he teased flashing a wink as he approached the doorway.

The Doctor looked about a little alarmed at given such an offer after only knowing the man for a week. He pulled out his phone checking it hadn't rung and noticed the background. The stick insect.

No messages. Why did that feel cold?

"You...you hardly know this, grey stick insect and you're okay with me staying here?" he asked trying to smile and joke, using Clara's picture to lighten the question.

Craig chuckled from the other room, something warm that pushed his thoughts of Clara aside once more.

"I'll agree with the grey but you're not a stick insect mate" Craig said loudly from the other room stepping into the doorway shirtless in nothing but a pair of batman print sleeping shorts.

The Doctor's face must have been showing something of interest because his eyes only left the man's legs when he spoke again.

"Eye's up here mister"

Okay, so bit less of a dream. Sort of, kind of, really really real right now. The Doctor looked away and blushed, roughing up his hair and grimacing at his own lack of decorum. What on earth had come over him?

He lay on the sofa flicking TV channels and drinking wine for quite some time after Craig officially went to bed. The man had left his door open just in case The Doctor need him but the Time Lord was happy for the moment of peace and still.

Closing his eyes he reached out and placed his hand on the floor. The world shot into motion once more. Faster and faster it spun, he began to feel dizzy, his mind exploded with images of the universe, of stars and galaxies of aliens and wars.

Pulling his hand back the world jerked to stop and felt like he was tilting. Oh he was. He realised too late as he hit the floor with a thump and fought back the urge to vomit on the carpet. He crawled his way towards the guest bedroom finding his legs not willing to support him. He struggled from his jacket and waistcoat and hauled himself to sit on the toilet seat in the bathroom, palms sweaty and wishing Clara was with him not Danny.

He made his mind up sat there. He needed to step back and stay sat down. He needed room to breathe and let go.

He was going to stay here. Stay where he was wanted.

 

**(Mid-day)**

 

The TimeLord woke to his phone ringing and the sound of a door closing.

Jerking awake he sat up and looked about. This wasn't the TARDIS. Nor was it Clara's flat.

Craig's Penthouse.

That's where he was....still was.

The man in question appeared quietly in the doorway in full uniform looking more than concerned.

"Hey, you feeling any better?"

The Doctor checked himself over before sighing. Physically he was okay he guessed. But his hearts were bruised. He shook his head. He actually felt worse.

"Sorry I didn't wake you when I left this morning but you'd...you've spent most of the night crying, so I didn't want to disturb you when you finally fell asleep, bad dreams?" he asked softly stepping forward and shutting the door behind him before tossing his police cap on the bed and sitting down.

The Doctor replayed the night in his mind. Sarah leaving him. Tegan running away. Grace and The Master. 10 downing street exploding. The clockwork monsters and Rose being trapped. The Master on that scrap heap. Those dolls laughing. Amy losing Melody to those creatures. Clara defending Danny in the hall.

_Ozzie Loves The Squaddie._

"You could say that" he sighed and stared blankly into the soft blood red sheets. He ached.

Craig reached out and patted the other mans leg. "I just came back to make lunch and walk Geoff, come on I think you could do with the food and fresh air eh?" he smiled leaning forward to neaten the man's collar.

The Doctor could lie and say his eyes hadn't drifted to the man's lips, to his neck to admire the different colours in his beard before going back to his lips and then catching his eye to unconsciously and silently ask for them.

Craig was either good at reading the signs or the Doctor was just such an open book at that moment because he got what he wanted. The younger leaning over him and pouring heated passion, a need, into a kiss that lasted no more than a minute.

He knew he must have been smiling after because Craig was smiling back. But he didn't know if he felt better or worse than before.

He felt so emotionally fucked up that he wasn't even sure he was Gallifreyan anymore. Higher species his ass. He'd fallen far too hard.

 

* * *

 

 

Clara got a somewhat relieving sight of her Time Lord that afternoon during break time. She stood by the railings sipping her coffee with Andrew when she spotted the Doctor over the road.

She wanted to shout out,  to say something about them needing to talk when she saw the Labrador and then spotted the Police officer again. She stopped herself short of running out of the gates after them heading into the park.

At least he was on earth. He was safe. She wasn't sure why she'd been so scared. She'd had nightmares that he'd gone and jumped into some black hole or even crashed on some planet and that he'd never come back.

"He always comes back" she muttered to herself.

Though not always the same man reminded the voice in her head.

* * *

 

 **\--** 8pm **\--**

 

Clara was on the sofa when she got Danny's  call.

"Hey, you'll never guess who I just saw?" His voice was rather hard to make out against the rabble of the bar. David's voice in back was clearer than most.

"Who?"

"Exactly!" he laughed before explaining. "The Doctor, he's here with the officer again. I only noticed them a few minutes ago tucked in the back booths. They must have been here before us to have got those seats" he said peering over the crowd a little to look back towards them.

"Just the two of them?" Clara asked and Danny looked about suddenly spotting another man he knew to be a police man. "There's another cop here, not sure if he's w-yep looks to be with them, he just went back to the table with a round" he chuckled. "Clara he seems fine, he's laughing...maybe you should try calling him again?"

Clara pursed her lips. "Okay, might as well, what time are you getting back, you coming over?"

"We just started on thirds but Dave fancies a curry so I'll go back to mine tonight" he offered knowing that she wouldn't be too happy if he stumbled in at 1 am drunk.

Once Danny hung up she messaged the Time lord.

[Text Doctor Disco: Hey, where are you? -C x]

[Text Big Brown Eyes: Out with Craig - D]

[Text Doctor Disco: Can we meet up? - Cx]

[Text Big Brown Eyes: Tommorow? -D]

[Text Doctor Disco: Sure, 2pm. I'll get pizza! - Cx]

 

It was close on 10 o'clock when both groups left the pub, Danny watched 12 and the officers leave a little before them but spotted them again as he and a few of the other teachers followed behind them on the main street.

As they reached the crossing by the corner shop, the young officer patted Craig on the shoulder and walked off across the road. Craig was looking at his phone and talking to The Doctor.

"Dan? you coming for food or what? Clara wanting you home eh" Dave chuckled as the other 4 stopped in front of him seeing he'd fallen behind. Danny hesitated to answer before getting an idea.

"I'll catch you up, I want to grab some more cash" he smiled gesturing back towards the shop and the cash machine.

The group accepted this and continued on. Turning back Danny saddled closer to the pair on the corner hoping to hear what they were talking about. He'd missed the better half of the conversation but it was clear they weren't going to walk back together.

"It's not important, but I best run it in. I'll catch you at home yeah?" Craig sounded frustrated.

"Oh, ok, Geoff's Dog food?" The Doctor queried suddenly as Craig handed him his keys.

"Oh yeah, erm, bottom hand cupboard just fill the scoop up, I'll not to be long, hopefully Pat's on tonight, not Rita!" he teased before leaning down to kiss the TimeLord.

Craig left The Doctor on the street corner and made down the opposite alleyway. That wasn't the way to the police station?

Watching The Doctor, Danny saw him pull his coat tighter and march off down the street towards the bridge and the penthouse. Danny turned back to see Craig disappear round the alley and in a split second decision decided to follow.

He wasn't sure why he did, but something about the pace and his vague explanation had the young math teacher concerned. Was he about to catch him with someone? As he got to the end of the alley he realised he'd lost the man and huffed. He'd make a rubbish cop.

Suddenly he spotted a man at the far end of the road in a black leather coat. Craig?

There was no one else to follow, in fact, there was no one else out here, so he turned right and shot after the man who was headed down the pier steps.

What Danny hadn't seen was Craig entering the corner shop where the teacher had told his friends he should have been going.

As Craig came out of the shop with a blue carrier bag he tucked a box of matches in his coat pocket and pulled out his phone as it began to ring. "SCID?"

"Your friends rather charming"

Oh.

"Which one?" he grumbled looking about hoping no one was around.

"The Doctor you met in the park"

"yeah, he's nice, thanks for that, didn't now you guys were that powerful..." he smirked and the man on the other end snorted.

"That wasn't us, but perhaps our luck has had more fortune for you than we offered, have you not seen the ship?"

"What ship?" Craig asked suddenly a bit scared.

"The police box? The Earth's apparent guardian is in town and has been since you met him"

"What? That U.N.I.T guy...that 'other' alien dude? I-I haven't met him" he spluttered becoming further confused.

"In the park...Your Doctor is the Doctor" The man growled and Craig went cold. "You...you got be mistaken, Doug as in my...boyfriend...The Doctor, he's the Time Lord?!"

"Yes"

Craig's mind didn't want to process that idea. "Wha-what do you want me to do? I-Do you want him to help, he's a nice enough guy I'm sure he would"

"No...We have our information, just keep him away from here"

"What's wrong then? Another drop? or you run out of alcohol because I need to get to the station?" he swallowed worriedly as he started left towards the police head quarters.

The man paused on the line as someone spoke in the background. "Come tomorrow instead, you'll be messaged"

As the line went dead Craig let out a shaky breath. He's in love with The Doctor?!

* * *

 

There wasn't a lot to see in the docks. The place smelt bad, looked just as bad but following the man in front of him wasn't all that hard. Danny watched who he thought was Craig walk towards a pair of men smoking lent on a box under one of the lamps. The man paused to ask them something, they seemed foreign as they didn't quite understand the fella before one pointed to the warehouse. The second man who'd been smoking went inside for a moment before coming back out and handing the man a packet to which the bloke paid for.

It was at this point Danny became confused.

They said something to him before he left. The men went back inside the warehouse so he decided to snoop about. A lot of the crates were empty as he walked along the side. A few were clearly special branded items but the boxes were chained shut so he couldn't check inside. He approached the box the pair had been stood beside. The floor was littered with fag ends and the box didn't hold much either. A panel had been broken free and the box was half empty, cellophane wrapped multi-packs of beer sat inside.  But one box caught his eye, a darker box which was hidden by wooden moving pallets. Inside sat several heavy trash bags covered by tarpaulins. Looking about he ripped open one of the trash bags to gawp at the ready to sell packets of what looked to be marijuana.

It seemed curious why such a box would be out here on the dockside unguarded but Danny didn't have time to worry about that because a hand grabbed his shoulder from behind.

"What you doing around here son?" Danny jumped up spinning to be faced with a old man dress in black.

Danny looked about sheepishly and stepped back. "Oh, erm I just followed a guy down here, It's okay I've seen-"

"Seen enough..." the old man finished for him. Before Danny could say find something to cover his tracks he took a glancing blow to the face.

He lay on his back in daze clutching his face before he heard more footsteps. The two other men he'd seen before had returned.

He was dragged up kicking and screaming by all three men before he was slammed into the lamppost and punched several times in the ribs and face. His arms pinned by one man he tried to kick out at the older man but the man caught his leg and sharply twisted making Danny cry out.

Pulled from the post and shoved to the floor he was kicked in the chest twice before a final blow to the face and he was left half unconscious on the wooden deck as the three men jogged away into the night.

 

* * *

 

As Craig made his way back from the station he took the shorter route around the street passing the dockside steps. He couldn't have been more than three feet past them when he heard someone cry out.

Now knowing the place was the perfect criminal spot he paused thinking about what he should do before making his way onto the pier. Careful not to draw attention if people were down here he stepped out past some boxes to see the place empty. He moved behind a larger stack and peered around.

He spotted something not twenty feet to his right. A boot? Yep. A boot attached to man who was laid on his side trying to find strength to get up.

He listened as the man grunted and panted, hissed and groaned as he forced himself to his knees.

Craig couldn't see any of the attackers so made the brave choice to step around the box.

"D-Danny?" he asked as he knelt to grab the younger man's arm only to have it wrenched away. Danny looked up to see the officer and snarled.

"Get away from me"

"W-What on earth are you doing down here? Jesus, look at you! Don't tell me you chased a fucking dealer down here" he grouched helping the young man haul himself up and leant him against the wall.

"Like you would know!" the math tutor spat before looking himself over.

Craig looked bewildered. "Why would I know, I've been at the station, ye lucky I came down here I-"

"I followed you down here! You were talking to the guys that just did this!" Danny coughed feeling his ribs. Definitely cracked.

"I wasn't down here son" Craig growled before pushing the younger away and huffing. "You been at the pub?" he asked catching the scent of whisky on Danny's breath.

"Yeah, so were you, I saw you there with him!"  Danny stepped forward hugging himself.

"Him?"

"The Doctor and that other lad, you sent him back to your place and came down here"

Craig blinked and picked his plastic bag back up. "Son, I went into the fucking corner shop and then towards the station I didn't come down here!"

Danny glared and looked to the steps before stumbling away.

Craig watched Danny leave neither men saying anything else. the kid didn't appear to have been mugged but he had a good idea who'd done such a thing.

With a sighed he quickly started back from his penthouse. He didn't want his boyfriend to start worrying where he'd gotten too. Especially if Danny was going to rat to Clara assuming Craig had just had him beaten up.


	5. Heat Of The Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor's relationship with Clara begins to strain as Danny gets protective. He turns to Craig in the hope someone won't judge him. Clara isn't interested anymore, is she? So why does she think it's fair to tell him he can't have his own lover. He wants Clara. He wants Craig. He wants to understand love again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains MxM smut near the end of the chapter.

Clara was in shock when she opened the door to find her boyfriend on the floor in the corridor holding his sides and bleeding. 

"What the hell happened?" she demanded as she came to sit in front of him on the sofa washing the cloth in a bowl of warm water beside her. 

Danny sat opposite shirtless and tired, hissing and wincing at every touch as Clara went about cleaning the small cuts and bruises. 

"I-I ran into one of the gangs on the docks..."

Clara paused in her work to glare at him puzzled. "Why did you go down there? You know it's filled with drug sellers at this time of night..." she trailed off as idea came to mind. "Danny?...wh-"

"It's not what you think" he raised his hand in innocence. "I followed Craig...or at least-someone who looked like him- I met him after I got my ass kicked. I could have sworn it was him talking to the gang...he bought something" 

Clara dropped the cloth aside and reached for a large plaster out of her first aid box. "we really should go to A&E" she muttered but Danny just shook his head. 

"They'll get the police involved"

"Of course...if Craig got you beaten up-"

"But-he...he didn't, they did...he was on the dock but-fuck I don't know, my head's a mess Clara, he said something about the corner shop and he had a bag but- it just seemed too off that he arrived mere minutes after I get my ass kicked"

Clara paused thinking hard. The Doctor really should know what's happened. But another thought crossed her mind.

"How did you get beaten up anyway? You're an Ex-soldier surely you've not lost your skills?"

Danny frowned and huffed. "They were strong, the older guys arms were like iron, he looked to have been a navy man...bloody captain bird eye looking as well...but three on one isn't going to be easy Clara" 

Clara stood and reached for her phone. "I'll put dinner on, then call The Doctor...if Craig is still involved with those gangs..."

"He could be in on it by now..." Danny said sipping his cup of tea and Clara paused in her dialling. At first she frowned, why the hell would he do such a silly thing as get involved in drugs, but then she remembered how volatile his moods could be. Depressed or angry enough he'd been known to do stupid things. She closed the phone and pocketed it. 

"Fine...I'll call after dinner and get both of them here, at least then we can have it out" 

 

* * *

 

 

When Craig got back to the penthouse all was quiet spare the sound of the TV and Geoff's snoring. He'd been wondering all the way back just what to ask.

Was what 'they' said true? 

Was this man really the elusive Time Lord?

Craig didn't want to believe such fairy tale nonsense and was prepared to give 'them' one hell of a argument for trying to cause drama for 'their' own entertainment. But he couldn't do such a thing without proof. 

As he stood in the hall removing his coat he began to wonder why they'd brought it up. Why would aliens lie about another alien? Would the Doctor be mad about them being here? They were stranded...sort of. They'd been hiding out at the docks for over a year now working to making cash and hire the right parts to repair the ship. Quite a few men had gone missing at first because they had no choice but to explain to the human engineers what they were fixing. But with Craig's appearance they found ways to craft the parts and move them about without having to have anyone see the warehouse. 

The drugs...weren't exactly normal drugs either.

"Just be...you" he sighed as he came to the sofa and leant over to see Dougan watching the discovery channel. 

"Hey...I'm back"

The Doctor looked up flashing Craig a brilliant smile. "Great, I just put the kettle on, come on, I picked up a carrot cake on my way back since you love it so much" he chuckled pushing to his feet and making for the kitchen. 

For a moment Craig forgot what he was worried about. He loved this man and this man hadn't only reminded him why he brighten his life but also bought him cake.

He followed the TimeLord into the kitchen and sat at the table as Dougan set down the plates. He guessed this would be the best place to talk about what he'd 'heard' at work. 

As they started eating, The Doctor picked up on Craig nervous aura.

"What's wrong?" he asked around a mouthful of cake sitting back and eyeing the other man. 

Craig paused eating and looked about like someone had just walked in the room. 

"Erm, just-well it's nothing bad, I guess..." he was stuttering, why was he so nervous and this guy was so chilled.

The Doctor just waited patiently for him to continue. 

"Some of the...guys at work, stopped me as I went to head back here, it's why I took so long...they started talking about sightings of a police box"

The Doctor just picked up his mug of tea but Craig noticed how hard he swallowed the mouthful. He tried to keep his blood pressure down as a thought struck him. Maybe he was hiding? Hell he'd probably be hunted by everyone if they knew what he looked like...

"Mark had an interesting piece of information but I can't exactly say it's true without you telling me" Craig lied as he watched Dougan go back to eating. 

"What's that?" The Doctor asked with an air of defeat.

"He said he saw you go INTO the box...and come OUT, so...he assumes..."

"That I'm The Doctor?"

The question that hung in the air dropped like a ton of bricks and Craig suddenly felt guilty for no reason. the silence was broken by a gentle whisper.

"Yes"

Craig looked up and blinked at his companion.

Dougan wasn't angry nor was he running for the door. He was sat there a bit dumbfounded if not lost before speaking again.

"I am The Doctor..."

 

* * *

 

 

Clara was quick to explain over the phone demanding her TimeLord and his boyfriend get over to her flat. 

The Doctor had sounded concerned when she mentioned Danny. Clearly, Craig had yet to have mentioned what happened. 

She fussed around the half asleep math teacher clearing up as she waited on them. Danny was half asleep now. Painkillers taking effect and the alcohol still swimming in his bloodstream. Even the knock on her door did little to wake him.

"Clara...what the hell happened?!" The Doctor spat as he stepped into the flat followed closely by a plain clothes dressed Craig. He was a bundle of emotions at this point, caught somewhere between worry and grief. Part of him wished he’d not come over but another part couldn’t abandon Clara.

"You tell me? Danny's story is bits and piece if best...long story short, he says he saw you-" she pointed at Craig "down at the docks with drug sellers"

The Doctor jerked back a bit from his small companion and blinked. He looked over to the half asleep teacher on the sofa before looking at Craig who was scowling. 

"Try that again" he said slowly and Clara started from the beginning about what Danny had said. 

Now Craig's story about what actually happened the docks was indeed clearer than her boyfriends but the fact he said he might have known what gang it was worried her. 

"I've been on the beat for more than 10 years lass, you don't think I'm used to seeing some faces by now? I know the guy Danny is talking about and he is indeed an ex navy man, but unless Danny was doing something to get his ass kicked he wouldn't do such a thing" Craig huffed folding his arms when she'd finished on about the Captain birdseye looking character. 

Danny stirred slightly to mutter.

"I was looking"

They all looked over to him as he tried to sit up better. The Doctor pulling out his sonic shades and silently scanning the maths teacher for damage.

"I was looking in some of the crates and they caught me"

Clara gawped and looked back at Craig with an obvious air of 'he didn't previously tell me this' 

"Why?" Craig asked loudly "If they thought you were trying to loot them no wonder you got beaten up, the tobacco dock isn't just for that anymore, artworks and car parts come through there now, if they thought you were looking to steal something-"

"They- I found a bin bag full of ready to sell Marijuana" 

The Doctor's face was almost comedic, Craig just looked genuinely surprised before Clara had to sit down. 

"Where?..." Craig began to think hard, he needed a story and fast, he hated lying but it was the wrong time to open his mouth about what it might have really been. "We had a report that a shipment of medical weed was stolen over a week ago from a cargo ship entering the docks, you might have found it" 

"Well there's your explanation" the Doctor growled lowly at Clara who just glared back in her boyfriend's defence. 

"You know he's an alien right?" Danny suddenly perked up looking at Craig and The Doctor just gawped with a mild look of hurt. Clara sent her glare back to her boyfriend slapping his arm as she went to cover what he said.

"It's okay...I already know Clara" Craig replied and everyone fell silent again.

Clara looked between her Doctor and Craig before spotting the touch of tension between them. 

"We were having this conversation when you phoned" the Doctor spoke up turning on the spot clearly wanting to pace before placing his hands on his hips. The stance, the coat and the sunglass along with his cold look made her think of the detective from her CSI programmes and had to fight back a smile. 

"We've yet to fully discuss it...but-I'm sure we've got time" Craig smirked making the Doctor blush. 

Danny seemed stunned by the fact Craig was so accepting of it before he just lay back down.

"On that note, are we done here? Because I have a cake to finish and life choices to discuss?" The Doctor prattled slightly annoyed and Clara nodded. 

“Did you call for an ambulance? I can get one here faster if I phone…” Craig offered as The Doctor opened the door. 

“I can-I have a medical bay in the TARDIS, Clara you think-” The Doctor cut in on Craig and turned to Clara, before getting cut off by Danny.

“I’m fine, I don't need your help, I don’t need an ambulance or a Timelord” Danny snarled.

Something in the Doctor snapped. He was already feeling sore but why this stupid PE human got him so badly…

“Fine, let those cuts go septic, why do I bother with you pudding brains!” he growled before stepping out and making for the stairs leaving Craig to say goodbye. 

“Well, I don't know who’s hurt more, but looks like someone here needs to get themselves in check and checked out” He glanced at Danny before offering a smirk at Clara and left.

She wasn't sure how to take that final word as they left seeing the almost dark look to his face but turned to more important things. The officer maybe suspicious but he was right. Danny needed to be looked over. 

Her worries about the Time Lord could wait until morning. 

 

* * *

 

The drive back to the penthouse was silent and filled with questions.

"Do you want to see it?" the Doctor asked quietly fussing with the hem of his coat as they stopped at some lights.

Craig looked over at his boyfriend and noted to worry. "See what?"

"The box? my ship..."

The roads were dead in this part of London at night and Craig realised it was probably better to see such things under the blanket of night without other officers around to cause an uproar.

"Sure..."

They parked the car not far from where they first met and walked down towards the football sheds of the school field. Parked behind the shed sat the TARDIS and Craig had to admit he was frozen to the spot for a minute in realisation this wasn't a joke. 

He watched as Dougan, The Doctor, opened the door and stepped inside. He hesitated outside for a moment looking at the sides. Bigger on the inside...that’s handy.

He slipped through the door carefully and gulped as he took in the sight of the console and room before him.

The Doctor was standing up by the console looking at the screen with a gruff expression.

Craig had a few questions to ask about this ship but he felt something else needed asking first.

“Do you believe her?” 

The Doctor didn’t say anything but looked down to his hands.

“I’m...I won’t be mad if you're worried, I know she’s been with you for a while, you have every right to trust her over me…” he offered sighing as he looked about admiring the lights, the bookshelves above them.

“I thought she loved me”

Craig was thrown by the admission.

“Sorry what?”

“I said I thought she loved me...clearly I was just, a passing fancy, no longer young and handsome I get tossed aside for that idiot of a pudding brain who cries at night because he chose to join the army and pick up a gun” he smacked the console making the lights tint red with an almost warning tone like a mother would a child for swearing and he gritted his teeth. 

Craig reached out to touch the part The Doctor hit watching as the lights went back to a warm yellow before reaching to take the man’s hand in his.

“I’m sorry you feel like she’s dumped you for him...it isn’t easy to lose people you love to someone else, I know how tiring it gets trying to be perfect for someone, you can try so hard because you feel they’re so worth the risk, that you don’t realise how much you hurt yourself before the ground gives beneath you”

The Doctor tightened his grip on Craig's hand. It was just slightly larger than his own. Something that for once felt absolutely solid. Time wasn’t racing. The universe wasn’t burning. The Earth wasn’t imploding and all he could hear was the sound of his heart's beating and Craig breathing beside him.

“I don’t know what to do” The TimeLords voice broke slightly as he finally looked at Craig.

“We can um...go back if you want, take the ship this time, she clearly doesn't want to give up your friendship at least” Craig smiled stepping closer to look at the console screen noticing the Time Lord had been pulling up Clara’s flat details. 

But the Doctor shook his head. “No, he’ll be fine...as long as infection doesn’t set in tonight he isn’t going to die, I’ll go over tomorrow when the moods died down and Clara’s not so focused on him”

Craig tried to think of someway to lighten the mood but fell short. There was too much in the air and too little to understand. 

“I’m sorry if you thought I was human…”

Once again Craig was thrown by the change of topic. It took him a moment to catch on before shaking his head. “That doesn't matter unless of course, you think it should change something, I don’t feel it’s important…” 

The Doctor blinked confused. “But...I-I lied..I…”

“Your hiding...there's a difference, you weren’t lying to hurt me were you?” Craig smiled

“No...It’s just-it’s habit I guess, I’ve always tried to keep a low profile with humans who haven’t met me before” 

“Then you're easily forgiven, I don’t mind, honestly, unless you're about to tell me you can grow three heads and breathe fire, I’m not about to stop thinking about you like I do or throw away what we’ve started” Craig said with a hint of sarcasm waving his free hand in the air making the Doctor actually laugh. 

“I wouldn’t go that far...there’s one or two differences I guess but nothing that er-nothing that isn’t close enough to human”

Craig cocked his head interested and raised an eyebrow silently willing him to continue. 

 “I have two hearts…”

Craig’s face broke into a smirk before morphing into a huge smile. “Really? Wow, okay that's kind cool, double the love?”

The Doctor chuckled looking away shyly. The things this man did to him. It was so odd. They should be dancing around each other, Craig should be worried not laughing or getting closer. The sparkle in his eyes was so attracting, he felt like a magpie who had spotted something shiny and found himself reaching out to stroke the man’s beard. 

“So, what do I call you?” Craig half whispered feeling nervous, like the first time they’d met.

“Same as before” The Doctor whispered back. “They're just names”

Craig turned his head slightly enough to press his lips to the Doctor’s palm.

“I don’t want you to walk away from me thinking that because I know who you are, that we can't continue this, Dougan, I love you...I want you with me, no-one has to know anything, please tell me you still want this, that we can continue like we always knew, that this can go somewhere…”

The Doctor hated that this man sounded so afraid he’d just be let go off. He hated himself for even thinking that he should just leave him. Craig loved him. Craig loved him where Clara didn’t.

Words failed the Time Lord for once as he his throat blocked with emotions. His brain wanted him to say everything was going to be fine, they could be together forever, just so Craig could smile. But he wasn’t about to break his own rule.

Instead, he did what his heart's told him too. 

He kissed him. 

 

* * *

 

 

The next afternoon, The Doctor went around to Clara’s flat while Danny was at home and Craig was at work.

She seemed panicked for a few seconds when she answered the door before crashing into him for a hug muttering on about how sorry she was about the night before and how much an ass Danny realised he’d been when he got up that morning. 

As they sat in her small lounge with Coffee they finally got to talking. 

“So is he….moving in or?” The Doctor half grumbled trying not to give away the fact the question pained him.

Clara looked concerned before shaking her head. 

“I don’t think me and Danny will be going that far...not yet. I got options. You know you’ve always been the top one…”

The Doctor looked up from his mug at her with a sigh. 

“there’s no forever” he reiterated sitting back.

“I know, you say that all the time, but do we have to stop travelling because I have Danny…” she asked staring into her coffee. 

The Doctor shook his head confused. He didn't want to give up Clara. But she was slowly giving up him. He wanted to be with Craig. But she didn't want to see them together. He knew she didn't believe in this ‘passing fancy’ with a risky cop.

“Where’s Craig?” she asked suddenly.

“Work, I’m meant to meet him at our restaurant for dinner”

Clara bit her lip as she thought about what she was about to say. “I don’t know what else I can tell you...an expensive flat, 3 drug investigations and now Danny's accusations...I know he seems kind and genuine Doctor but you are a fool for love…”

The slight crack made her look back up to see the handle of the coffee mug he’d been holding has broken off in his hand with the strength he’d squeezed. 

“Yeah...I am a fool…” He was looking directly at her, a thick firing glare that screamed hurt before standing up to leave. “Why did I bother, you puddings brains never look past yourselves”

Clara rushed after him into the corridor. “Doctor, please, danger is everywhere with you, no matter who you're with, danger finds you, and Craig isn't an exception! You need to stay away from him”

The TimeLord turned sharply almost pushing her back against the wall in the narrow hall. 

“Don't tell me who I should be with!” He roared.

“I’m not sitting on this planet waiting on the day you get bored of Danny and come back running with me Clara, I gave you the option, I told you, you’d have to choose, you’ve clearly chosen him, you love Danny and I love Craig! Your choice is fucking there Clara...so stay and live your simple human routine out with PE, I’m done arguing” 

He flung the flat door open and stormed out into the hall but she followed him again.

“Doctor...please” she stopped him again before he reached the stairs.

“Look...Danny was wrong to break your cover last night, he wanted to apologise for being so horrible about it all this morning because he’d been drinking and he forgets you’re trying to keep a low profile. You don't mean to bring danger with you I told him that's just how life is with you, he accepted it, I’m not going to pass up a lifetime of the universe for him, you know that but just like you and Craig I can't say yes to Danny for as long as I have then just disappeared in the night, I have to see this through, just be careful, I’ll be here as long as you want me...I’ll never leave of my own choice!”

The TimeLord actually found a chuckle. 

“I could say the same for you, Miss Oswald”

Clara took a moment to admire his face. “You really sure this is love?”

The Doctor sighed. The last time he’d felt like this was when he first got married back on Gallifrey. River had fit the bill for a while, but hell, she didn’t fit as perfectly as Craig. It even felt different from how he thought he felt about Clara. 

“Yes...I’m sure”

 

* * *

 

 

After talking with Clara, The Doctor walked down to the Police Station to find Craig. He couldn’t wait till 6 now. He had to see him. To push all the negative thoughts Clara had tried once again to fill his mind with.

He leant on the reception counter feeling heavy.

“Can I help you love?” asked the blonde receptionist. 

The Doctor forced a smile and shook his head. “I don’t think so, but I could do with talking to SCID Ferguson if he’s in?”

The women smiled back before turning to look at the officer’s clock board. Craig’s card was missing but she picked up the phone and called upstairs anyway to check when he’d be back.

As she put down the phone she shook her head.

“I’m afraid he’s out on business, but the squad should be back in the next half an hour if you can wait? Can I take a name?”

“Mr Smith, Dougan Smith, I’m er...I’m his boyfriend” he smiled nervously watching as her eye’s light up with an almost motherly glow and she smiled back noting his name on a pad beside her. 

“If you just follow the sign down there towards his office sweetheart you can wait in there if you like, he won't mind” she stated as she pointed to the sign on the wall which pointed down the hall on there left to Craig’s office. 

 

He nodded his thanks before making for the familiar door.

Closing the door behind him and sank down onto the sofa at the far wall and looked about. The charts littering the man's desk. Files, folders, DVDs. His spare uniform hung on the back of the door, to the two filing cabinets and the pot plants. There was a small TV on the wall and a jacket over the back of the desk chair but nothing that notably said this was Craig’s office bar the sign. Or else there wouldn't be if the Doctor didn't know him. 

_ “I always keep the fags in the bottom drawer at work and at home, you want them, help yourself”  _

Now he was on his feet slowly stepping around the desk and sitting carefully in the chair reaching down and opening the drawer. He removed the shiny silver case and shut the drawer quietly. 

Holding the case to his nose he inhaled and tried to place the scent. It was definitely a plant life, something mixed with tobacco. Something sweeter than what he knew to be marijuana. 

_ “It’s a herbal pain killer…” _

_ “3 drug investigations....Stay away from him” _

It couldn't be legal not if Craig kept it hidden from his work. The way it loosened the man out, gave him a nonchalant and accepting air. 

He opened the case and picked up one of the hand rolled cigarettes. He was curious. Curious enough that he began to wonder if he should take up Craig on his offer. 

He couldn’t place the scent. Something wasn't right. He’d smelt this stuff before but for the life of his regenerations, he couldn’t recall where. He could just be fretting over nothing. Craig didn't smoke it that often and quite frankly even if it was a human drug the personal use limit on whatever it is wouldn't get him in trouble if it really was something medical. 

Putting the case away he went back and stretched himself out on the sofa. 

  
  


Craig stood by the desk and counted the men as they trudged back in from training. It was routine to train new cadets at the athletic grounds. Usually one of the other superiors would supervise these things but today he’d gone in place of Gary who was out sick.

Signing that all nine men had returned he handed back the clipboard only to have the woman hand him a note.

“Oh, a Mr Smith came by looking for you, Dougan Smith, he’s in your office” she smirked handing him the note before taking the clipboard to the filing cabinet.

“Dougan?” 

He spun in a circle confused. Why was his boyfriend here this early?

He rushed the cadets back to their stations and marched off in the other direction towards his office in a worry.

Opening the door he took in the sight of his lover laid out on the couch looking very lost.

“What you doing here?” Craig breathed shutting the door behind him. 

The Doctor sighed before sitting up. “I had to...I erm, went and spoke to Clara, not that it worked, were still arguing even if we do understand each other a bit better”

Craig shrugged the heavy coat off hanging it up behind the door and reached out for the other man. 

Standing, the Doctor stepped straight into his arms and buried his face in the thick white cotton of the officer’s shirt inhaling the heavy lashings of aftershave and dark roast office coffee. 

He felt ill. 

His hearts ached, his head throbbed and his stomach must be training for the Olympics! 

“You want me to quit early? We can go home and relax for a few hours before we go for dinner?” Craig muttered quietly into the Timelords silver curls. The tension in the smaller man's shoulders worried him.

The Doctor had to swallow down a lump of emotion in his throat before he agreed and watched as Craig began to shuck out of his uniform shirt and tug on a darker coloured one and a jumper. He looked down to his hands to find them shaking. Love was a terrible emotion with him. It didn't just cause him pain. It consumed him when he let it. It ate all rational thought and smothered his senses, it made him weak and vulnerable. Leaving him with the only desire to cling to Craig and never let him go. 

He hadn’t realised Craig had been talking to him until his hands came into view taking The Doctor’s own and the man’s lips pressed gently to his forehead.

“You okay?” he asked gently.

The Doctor nodded trying to find something to say without betraying the pain in his voice.

“I-I, Let’s just go home…” he choked out stepping back and glancing away hoping to restrain the sudden want to break down in Craig’s arms and moan on about how much he loved him. He couldn’t understand why the human emotion was drowning him. 

Craig seemed to read him like an open book at that moment grabbing his jacket and the Timelord’s hand before opening the office door and leading them out quickly. 

They paused at the front desk for Craig to leave a note for the Chief Director and the next thing The Doctor knew he was in the passenger seat of Craig’s car watching the world go by in silence.

 

* * *

 

The Timelord was thankful when the flat door closed and locked behind them. Thankful that when he stumbled into the kitchen area and crumpled to the floor as tears streamed down his face that two strong arms had hold of him. Thankful that as he sobbed himself into a wreck that the body he was curled into never really spoke nor judged him for a second. That it just held him. Held on and promised wordlessly to be the life line The Doctors had needed for so long. 

The Doctor fell quiet from then on. 

For over an hour he napped on the sofa, his head in Craig’s lap as the other watched the TV on low. 

Craig checked his watch. 4:30pm. The table was booked for 6:15 so he could let the Timelord sleep for a little longer. Geoff pined from his spot by his feet. 

“I know boy, heartbreak’s a bitch for me too, but when you have two hearts...fuck knows, it would probably kill me” he muttered to the pooch as he looked down to the sleeping man in his lap. 

How long had the man needed to break down like that? How long had he tried to be the strongest man on the planet, seen wars, fighting, diplomacy and lost friends and family without screaming himself into oblivion?!

_ “It hurts Craig...I’m-We’re not used to and she just-” _

The officer sighed thinking about the way the Doctor had cried on about his friend. How he’d thought she was different. That he could never seem to be right. That his race weren’t supposed to be such emotional creatures. That love and hate were stupidly powerful to them, dangerously so that it could kill. 

Dougan had gone on clutching at his own chest and Craig’s shirt gritting his teeth as he cried, muttering about old friends and things he did wrong.

Craig didn’t know how many times he’d told the man he loved him back. Lost count of how many times he’d sworn they’d be perfect, would travel together and he’d stay forever.

_ “There’s never a forever…” the man had whimpered into his shoulder. _

_ “There is always a forever Dougan...we make that forever...for as long as it lasts”  _

Craig shook his head to clear away the tears that welled up in his eyes. 

What did Clara have against him so badly that she’d have upset his boyfriend by telling him to break up? 

He’d have to talk to her. They clearly got off on the wrong foot.

 

* * *

 

After showering, changing and a good cup of tea the Doctor was back to smiling yet still a little quite. He cheered up much faster when they reached the restaurant and Craig asked him to talk about some of the Galaxies he’d seen, people he’d met.

“There’s actually a planet called Barcelona?” Craig gasped.

The Timelord laughed. “Yep, the only place in the universe where the dogs don’t have noses! It’s wild!” The chuckles went on as he described the Raxas Alliance. 

“There’s Clix, that’s a cute planet, belongs to the Raxas family with Raxacoricofallapatorius and Raxacoricovarlonpatorius...OH and Clom, oh don't forget Clom...what a mess of a planet!”

Craig was left coughing on his beer as he asked if the man was serious about the names and left in hysterics as the Doctor downed his 5th glass of wine and began to list the rudest names of planet’s he could think off over desert. 

“And there’s always...Junk...it’s a scrapyard planet but I’ve met species that go there for mating holidays…Poosh! I like Poosh it’s a cute itty bitty moon that has a crater that looks like a-” he points to his groin “You know on that side!” 

 

Craig kept an arm around the Doctor’s waist as they re-entered the flat. 

“You okay? you seem to have had a bit too much wine…” he smirked as his boyfriend began to examine the buttons on his wine red shirt a bit closely. 

The Doctor fingered the offending done up button carefully before undoing it and giggling. 

Craig raised an eyebrow. 

The Doctor caught on and straightened up a bit. “I’m okay...I-I do get a bit, if I drink that much that fast, h-how much did I have?” he asked spinning himself around momentarily confused as Craig stepped away from him to the coffee machine. 

“7 glasses...should I have stopped you? I just sort of guessed you could handle it…” he said leaning on the counter rolling up his sleeves. 

The Doctor paused to think before he started giggling again and wobbled to lean on the fridge.

“That’s about...24 units in human alcohol yeah?” the Doctor muttered as Craig shrugged.

“WOW...that’s like 2 shots of hyper vodka I drunk...in how long?” he spun around looking for the wall clock. 

Craig looked to his watch. “Just over 2 hours…”

The Doctor wobbled back towards Craig and leant his head on his chest. “No wonder the floors moving…”

Craig wrapped his arms around his lover and chuckled into his hair. “Hyper what?”

“Hyper VOD-KA! it’s a spacey alcohol!” The Doctor slurred softly into the cotton. 

Craig snorted a laugh. “You're cute when you're drunk…”

The Doctor leant back and pointed at the officer's clothed chest. “You're hot when you're naked…” 

They both seem to pause at the outburst and the Doctor swallowed as a blush crept up his cheeks. 

He stepped back. “I-I need tea…and bread...it’ll wear off in half an hour” he said shyly biting his lip as Craig offered him a dirty smirk.

“Coming right up…” Craig leant forward and kissed him sweetly. “Go sit down before you fall over eh?”

Exactly 43 minutes later the alcohol had all but faded from The Doctor’s system. But when one does drink 7 glasses of wine and 3 cups of tea all inside a short space of time, a toilet break is necessary. 

They had been laid on the bed for awhile, Craig in just his vest and jeans and The Doctor in his shirtsleeves and boxers when the TimeLord flung himself from the warm spot and dashed into the ensuite bathroom.

“I was wondering when you would need to fucking pee!” Craig laughed as he watched his boyfriend fumble with the button on the shorts. 

The Doctor just rolled his eyes at the comment.

Now Craig wasn’t the sort of guy to comment on another man doing his business. But when that person was actually an alien who’d been standing at the toilet for over 5 minutes already he’d begun to be concerned. 

“Jesus are you still going? How-is it like 50x the size or something?!” he chuckled a little embarrassed as the Time Lord continued to pee. 

“Hey! I’ve been holding this for a good two days before tonight...not my usual record but yeah you could say we can last longer than humans before basic needs kick in” 

Craig just rolled over trying to stop blushing and laughing. He tried a different topic. 

“Do you-er, do you want to move the ship in?” he called trying to go back to flicking channels.

“You mean like a relation-ship?” The Doctor shouted back, pun intended. 

“Sure, I mean if that's okay by you, we don't have to, I just-I just feel we can move on from just boyfriends...the whole not human thing doesn't bother me at all you know that...I mean unless you don't...you know do humans..." Craig fumbled for words trying not to let his mind wander.

  
"Of course I do" the Time Lord replied too quickly. "I-It's just I didn't think you’d-"

  
"Would still love you…?" Craig finished.

  
The Doctor fell silent at those words. Love. Was this deep ache in his chest, Love?

  
"I haven't...been with ...-" he started trying to find a way to explain that he'd not with a man for a number of centuries.   
"You're a virgin?" Craig asks jokingly and the Doctor stuttered. 

"No! No...what? I just mean...me and her, we...I haven't..." 

Craig just chuckled and flicked the channel.

"You mean it's been awhile? I know that feeling...don't worry, we aren’t rushing anything, we won’t rushing anything" Craig smiled scratching at his beard.

When the Time Lord finally finished and flushed. He bounced straight back onto the bed and sighed happily. 

“Better?” Craig asked with a smile. 

“Much better...all out of my system” The Doctor smirked wriggling his eyebrows then pouting as he took in the vest top his lover was wearing.

“Still not naked…” he muttered

Craig paused in changing the channel on the TV not sure whether he’d heard right after that conversation. 

“You want me naked?”

The Doctor glanced up from admiring one of the tattoos’s on Craig’s arm and gulped. 

“I-er too forward?” he shrugged, he’d always been bad at this sort of thing. He’d never really been the bedroom ‘leader’.

Craig smirked and muted the TV, dropping the remote aside he got up off the bed and padded across the room to rummage in his coat. He withdrew a cigarette and something else the Doctor couldn't quite see before coming back over, placing them on the side table and then unlocking his belt.

Craig had never felt so sexy in his life as he did in that moment as the Doctor’s eyes flickered back and forth from looking at his face to his hands on his belt. 

The click and jiggle of the buckle filled the room and The Doctor’s eyes locked on Craig’s trousers.

He didn’t let them drop straight away though...he watched the other’s nervous yet also curiously eager reactions to him slipping the belt free of the loops and letting it drop to the floor with a clunk, watching the Timelord bite his lip as he unbuttoned the fly, one by one, smirked as the other man shuffled closer on the bed looking up shyly as if he didn’t know what to do.

Maybe he didn’t? 

He gestured the Doctor come closer as he flashed the dark fabric of his boxers letting the jeans slip down his hips just enough. 

Craig was half hard already from just the way the Doctor had been staring at him. They’d been building to this all night. He’d felt such a desperate vibe off the man the moment he’d stepped into his office hours ago and right now he was fighting to keep things slow. 

When the Doctor had scooted close enough kneeling on the mattress he let them slip down further revealing the bulge in his boxer briefs till they slunk to the floor and he kicked them casually aside.  

He watched the Doctor swallow and reach out to lift the hem of his vest top glancing up as if wondering whether he was going to take it off.

Craig did so in one swift move tossing it aside without looking and then reached out to tilt the Timelord head up for a kiss.

The Doctor mewled into the kiss, one hand pawed at Craig’s chest gently as the other wrapped around the wrist on the hand holding his face like it would anchor him. 

Anchored or not he was drifting, the kiss so slow and languid, teasing and testing asking and wanting all at the same time that it took the feeling of Craig’s hand under his own shirt to bring him back to his senses.

Breaking the kiss and gasping quietly he looked to down to see the officer had unbuttoned his shirt single handily and he looked back into Craig’s dark stormy blue eyes as the other’s fingers stroked across his nipple. 

Craig leant in and claimed the Timelords lips again as he pushed the shirt off the Doctor’s  shoulders. 

He wasn’t sure who moaned as he pressed his tongue into the Doctor’s mouth, meeting the other and tasting the tea and traces of red wine. 

The Doctor wrapped an arm around Craig’s neck as he pulled him tighter, the last inch of space between their bodies closed ripping a gasp from the Timelord at the feeling of heated skin. The Doctor’s head fell back as Craig attacked his neck in playful yet marking nips. 

The Doctor whimpered loudly as Craig’s calloused hands ran down his sensitive sides and grasped at his ass never stopping his assault on the man’s neck, nipping, licking and kissing as he went. 

The Doctor found one hand wandering south stroking through the thin dark hairs that dipped below the band of Craig’s boxer shorts before palming over the throbbing bulge he was becoming increasingly desperate of feeling.  

Craig couldn’t control the groan that passed his lips as he left off kissing the Doctor’s neck and leant to bite down into his shoulder pulling the Timelord closer lifting him so he could wrap his legs around Craig’s waist. 

The fact the Doctor wasn’t as half hard as Craig didn’t concern him. The Doctor was beginning to tremble in his arms with both nerves and desperation for just the physical contact. The Timelord ground his hips into Craig making the officer groan out again and squeeze his ass harder. Turning Craig shuffled back and sat on the bed with the man in his lap. 

Craig leant to kiss at the Doctor’s bare chest then back up and claimed those soft lips again as a pair of large slim hands smoothed through his hair. 

If this had been any other lover Craig guessed he’d be halfway to orgasm by now. But with Dougan…

No. This needed to be slow. Deliberately slow. Every touch learning something about the other, gently and accepting in every possible way. A wrong move could spook the Timelord permanently. if he was as inexperienced as he felt. He doubted the man hadn’t kissed another man. But sex…

Running his hands up and down the Doctor’s thigh’s he noted the slight difference in body temperature. The room wasn't cool but the Doctor’s skin felt as if there was a window open.

He palmed his hand ever so lightly across the man's groin and smirked as the Timelord bucked into his touch. Something was moving now. 

Shuffling back onto the bed Craig lay back bringing the Doctor to lay over him. 

“You cold?” he muttered as the Doctor leant down and began to explore his chest with whisper like kisses. 

The Timelord shook his head. “Core temp is lower a human, this is overheating for me…” he breathed. 

It was only now that Craig noticed how the other man’s breathing had started to labour.

As teeth scraped a nipple, Craig lost all train of thought and thread his fingers into the Doctor’s luscious silver curls as his cock twitched and hardened further at the Timelords playful tongue. 

The Doctor stopped his teasing as he neared Craig’s groin and sat back on his heels to admire the solid length that bulged in the confining fabric. He usually hated underwear. He didn't like tight material against himself and just looking at the straining cotton made him bite his lip at how uncomfortable Craig must be, that aroused in such tight material. 

The Doctor slipped his fingers into the waistband and pulled them down just enough to free Craig’s cock.

The sight of it stirred an almost animalistic urge in the Doctor. He suppressed a moan as he moved forward leaning down and licking a hot stripe up the underside of Craig’s cock his tongue tingling at the sweet taste of the velvety foreskin.  

At the sound of Criaig’s approving moan the Timelord took him into his mouth till it reached the back of his throat. 

“Oh fuck yeah” Craig half laughed slightly breathless looking down at the Doctor, watching his lips so beautifully wrapped around his shaft. “Oh, you seem to be enjoying me” he smirked making the Doctor hum in approval around his cock and the vibration made Craig shudder in pleasure.

“Oh, keep going, you're so hot” he groans gently rocking his hips forward and tightening the hand in the silver curls as he began to fuck his mouth. As the Doctor began to work his tongue in just the right way, Craig could tell the Doctor was wanting him to cum. 

He saw the shuffle the Timelord tried to make, the way his legs closed and the way he tried to cover the damp spot that was growing on the front of his own briefs as his own arousal caught up.

With a smirk Craig pulled his cock free of the Doctor’s hot mouth grasped him under one shoulder and pushed him back, rolling them so he was now on top.

The Doctor looked up at Craig with wide and desperate eyes, a pleading almost innocent look. If Craig didn't know better, he'd have stopped the games wondering if this was too far. 

Nipping and biting at the older’s throat till he began to leave marks he pinned the Doctor’s hips hard to the bed below him as he began to teasingly rub his bare cock against the Doctor’s clothed groin.

“Craig!” the gasped cry of need that broke from the Doctor earnt him a sharper bite to his shoulder. A proper love mark if you will. 

Finally, Craig grew bored with teasing, sitting back he roughly pulled the brief’s down the Doctor’s legs and admired the leaking cock. “Tut tut tut, looks like I’m going to have to clean you up” he purred running a finger up the Doctor’s cock catching a droplet of precum and then licking his finger. 

It was a bit smaller than his own but Craig couldn’t help licking his lips at the sight of such a sweet almost young looking penis between his lover’s thighs. Not to mention he was...smooth. 

“Did you shave?” he smirked as he leant down to kiss the tip. The Doctor shook his head unable to find words right now

“I think you did...I think you shaved because you want me to make you cum all over yourself…” 

The Doctor whimpered trying to bury his head in the crook of his arm as Craig took him into his mouth.

Craig hummed in mirth fighting a chuckle as his mouth began to water at the taste. The Timelords legs were shaking, fingers knotted in the sheets and Craigs hair as he sucked savouring the flavour of his lover. The droplets of precum came in waves now and it took a few more licks in the right places to have Dougan coming undone moaning and bucking his hips as he ejaculated over himself. 

Craig sat on his heels palming his own cock as he watched the Doctor lay limp and satisfied on the sweat soaked sheets covered in his own orgasm. 

Leaning back over he claimed his prize in a heated kiss. 

“Fuck me” The Doctor breathed ragged into Craig’s ear lifting his hips to press himself closer to his lover’s body. 

“You sure?” Craig didn’t know why he asked. He guessed he still felt the man's vulnerability beneath him like this. When The Doctor nodded his approval again Craig reached to the bedside table for the half tube of lube. He had more lubrication in the bathroom cupboard, though right now he couldn't bring himself to leave the bed.  

The last of the clothes hit the floor before Craig turned the Doctor on his front kneeling between his legs and slicking his fingers up. He leant down to placing his lips to the man's spine with caressive kisses as he teased at the tight entrance with two fingers.

The Doctor gave no signs of nervousness as he pressed back against Craig;s hand moaning almost in relief when they slipped inside, slid knuckle deep, stroking and probing for that sweet spot. 

He felt Craig pushing as deep as he could seemingly confused at not finding his prostate. 

“It-it’s a lot further in than humans...I-I need your--ah!” The Doctor mumbled from the pillows rocking back on the hand which had now also added a third finger.

Oh the stretch was so delicious. His cock twitched and stiffened at the feeling and his cheeks flushed at the sound of Craigs deep rumbling chuckle when he reached under to caress the reawakened arousal. 

“God I love the way you respond to me” Craig grunts shoving his fingers deeper before pulling them back and shuffling closer to tease the hole with his cock.

“Ready?”

The Doctor choked out a moaned response as he lifted his hips. Nothing mattered right now. Only this.

Now Craig liked a lot of things, coffee, birdsong, good football and great food but he knew nothing ever on earth would compare to the sweet sound of Dougan crying out in raw and unadulterated pleasure as Craig took him up the ass.

Craig tried to hold still once he was balls deep to give the Timelord chance to adjust but the man seemed to relax almost instantly, his body accepting everything that was about to be done to it and then some. 

“Oh fuck, harder!” the Doctor cried out as Craig began to thrust unable to hold still any longer. 

All the thoughts for gentle caress and love making had fled the room. Craig was viciously in control of the Doctor’s pleasure and the Timelord was loving every second. 

Grabbing the Doctor’s arms Craig held them to his sides laying over him, pinning the man to the bed as he picked up the pace making the bed creak and rock. 

The Doctor moaned at the prickly feeling of his arms going numb. Craig had him pinned hard to the mattress, heavy and dominating. Controlling in all the right ways as the younger scot thrust deep and wanting into him. He'd begged for this. He was still begging. He wanted to leave the universe behind for awhile. Let go. Just feel everything he could and if that meant having his arms pinned and pressed bodily into damp sheets while his lover grunted into his back then that's all he'd do until he felt complete.

His cock was trapped between his body and the bed, the friction that the bed's movements caused, gave him the edge he so desperately wanted and he wriggled, begging Craig to go faster as a second orgasm approached. 2 orgasms in less than an hour. If he'd been with a woman that would be embarrassing for the fact he was meant to have a much stronger stamina than human males. But something inside him just couldn’t hold out. He was too wound up, too tightly held and had been denied such a pleasure too long. 

He felt tears on face as he came the second time. Sobbing and whimpering, moaning incoherently as Craig thrust deeper hitting his sweet spot making him seed out onto the sweat-soaked sheets, shaking in the throes of orgasm. 

Craig had slowed to a careful rock and roll of his hips now as the Doctor opened his eyes again, he could hear the low grunts and hisses, feel the throb and pulse of his lovers cock, the trembling hands on his hips as Craig fought not to come at what he’d just witnessed. 

Swallowing hard the Doctor found his words again.

“Craig, let me...I want you, to come in my mouth, nrgh”

With gritted teeth, Craig pulled free of the Doctor and rolled onto his back gasping loudly as the Doctor sprang up scrambling in the sheets for a second to take Craig's cock into his mouth. 

“Doug-fuck I-I’m gonna cum FUCK” 

Craig bucked hard as he came into the Doctor’s hot wet mouth. Panting for breath as his cock pulsated over and over spilling his load, moaning as his lover stroked and caressed the inside of his thighs, playfully kneading his testicles like some warm stress toy. 

He watched Dougan drink him down, sucking and lapping up every last drop of cum he had. 

“Oh my god” Craig breathed in relief when The Doctor finally released his over sensitive cock from his lips with a quiet moan of his own and then crawled up to cuddle against Craig's chest. 

“I love you…” Craig panted eyes closed, his face sheened with sweat as he palmed the Doctor’s bum.

The Doctor grew shy as he tiredly drew Gallifreyan symbols into his lover’s chest.

“I...Love you too…” 


End file.
